


A Beautiful Soul

by ellebeedarling



Series: After All This Time [15]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fan Art, Introspection, M/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard doesn't deserve the beautiful soul sleeping next to him.





	A Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote after reading a post about [Kaidan's eyes](https://agirlwithadiary.tumblr.com/post/184724962278/unpopular-opinion-coming-through-kaidan-has-the) on Tumblr. Idek. 
> 
> And I made a mood board to go with it. It belongs to the same universe as Someone to Love.

_Artwork my me!_

 

 

* * *

 

**_A Beautiful Soul_ **

**  
**_Shepard is constantly in awe. A nobody kid from the streets of New York. He didn’t deserve the life he’d been given. **  
**_

_He didn’t deserve the man sleeping beside him._

 

_Kaidan…_

 

_…an incredible person, inside and out. Caring, compassionate. A bastion of integrity in a compromising world._

 

_A giving lover with gorgeous eyes and a heart-stopping smile._

 

_The calm island in Shepard’s raging sea. A fountain of peace that Shepard wants to immerse himself in._

 

_A beautiful soul… beckoning Shepard to drink deeply._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so damn cheesy! 
> 
> I'm back on Tumblr @ [ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/post/185339935879/a-beautiful-soul-shepard-is-constantly-in-awe-a)!
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
